


This Is Our Story

by KurtbastianJust



Series: This Is Our Story Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kurt leads an interesting life as a tutor and counselor for were's in his city. Anything can happen on a day to day basis when he's surrounded by vampires, wolves, panthers, foxes and leopards. But Kurt finds once you live life with these people the ones you have to worry about are the humans.</p><p>Pairings: Kadam, Kurtbastian, Kunter, Minor!Klaine, Future!Churt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 17) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires
> 
> Please enjoy the story. And may the multishipping commence.

**Short Chapters. Beware!**

* * *

 

_Imagine yourself sitting in the middle of a circle, lit only by the moonlight above. Inside this circle there is only you however, those that surround you are not human. No in fact, there are animals of all types. Wolves, panthers, leopards, foxes, hyenas, rats and they all are judging you. However… to say they are the ones that you fear most would be weak spoken. Not when sitting higher than the others is the King of the City. A vampire. A very, very old one._

_I suppose I am lucky, because I know each person who surrounds me. I know each name and face, by muzzle or sharp claw. I know them, I was raised with them and I was rarely seen as an outsider by them. As the human I am. I'm lucky because those who judge me are the ones I help on a day to day basis. I'm a teacher, a counselor, and I make it possible for these beings to have a life._

_Being judged however is not always for the faint hearted. Sitting in a council meeting as animals growled at each other, either tearing you down or lathering you up with complements is a scary ordeal. I'm used to it, though. I do this once a year and I have since I was 13. I have sat in these meetings, proclaiming I have the right to be one of them, any species, but a dire need to be changed, to live as they do. Strength, agility, power, longer life._

_Suddenly, at the top of his booming voice, the vampire states with dark words: "Motion: Denied."_

_And my world crumbles once more._

* * *

 

"You were denied again? Isn't Hunter the one who makes the final decisions?" Chandler asked as he bounded into the room carrying books from school.

Kurt sighed and tilted his head. "I'm used to it, Kid." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've done it 11 times, I'm not going to stop now."

"But Hunter… He loves you, why won't he—"

"Chandler. It's the way it is. Now get out your homework." Kurt said and Chandler sighed doing as was told. It was true, Hunter was his lover and his partner as time would tell. They'd been going out for six months, and as King of the City, the vampire had final say on any and all decisions made in the supernatural part of their world.

"You could try in another town?" Chandler said as he pulled out more books.

"Would you want to piss off Hunter by being loyal to one of his competitors?" Kurt asked as he leaned over the table to eye the homework and lessons. Chandler was a smart student, he just had a hard time focusing. He had a harder time since he was a changeling, new to the world of were-life.

Chandler tapped a pencil in thought before shaking his head. "No… No I don't think he'd like that." Chandler whispered and then sighed. "But don't you believe that you should be here? I'm a member and I've only been here for barely a year!"

"Yes. I do believe I should be in one of the packs, but I'm human and right now, I'm the only link to the human world you all have. Who would do my job for the first year of my change?"

Chandler frowned, his young body altering slightly as he focused on the question. "Mr. Smythe could do it." He said quietly.

"Sebastian has a lot on his plate already, I could never ask him to do that." Kurt said and then leaned in once more to help the blond work out some of his math errors.

* * *

 

"He's right, Kurt. You know I'd cover for you and you know other than your human link that's what we fought about. Your position in society." Sebastian said as he wrapped an arm around his best friend. "And you know I'd change you in a heartbeat."

"Then why didn't you fight for that? Why didn't you say you'd play counselor to the pups?!" Kurt asked leaning into him as they walked through the park.

"Because sometimes I realize how much you do and there is no reason for you to take on an even bigger task of counseling when you yourself will need it after the change. You have a good life Kurt, you live here with all of us. You help us day by day, I think we'd all fall apart without you." Kurt sighed and he hugged the wolf tighter.

* * *

 

"BLAINE! Jesus Christ!" Kurt shouted and spun, clasping his head as he walked out of the classroom, waiting. He couldn't believe he'd just seen that. He felt dirty just from the sight of his exhusband fucking a student. He licked his lips and turned his head.

He heard hurried buttoning and small curses, the student, one Kurt only vaguely recognized darted from the classroom, head down. Blaine opened the door and Kurt suddenly remembered why five years ago, in some strange lovesick need that he married Blaine. He looked like the adorable dark bunny and in bed he was as vicious as the panther inside of him. He took a deep breath and Blaine repeated the action.

"A student Blaine?"

"He's 18. It's not illegal."

"It's still morally wrong. And I'm sure it's against were-code to fuck in the CLASSROOM!" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Blaine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why did you come here Kurt?" Blaine asked and rose an eyebrow.

"I came to ask about Chandler's homework. The last question didn't make sense to even me…" He said and Blaine smiled. "Because it's in Panther code. That's the whole point."

"But he's just become a FOX! You can't honestly expect him to have his own code down AND another!"

"All the other students do!" Blaine said and Kurt growled. "What? Students at the last three years of their schooling are expected to know these things! You've been here for eleven years and you know the wolves and leopards and the basics of panther!"

"I've BEEN here! Chandler was human until last year! He'd never even SEEN the sanctuary until he'd been changed! You can't expect him to know it!"

"I can. I do. The final will be in Panther and Leopard and the essays will be in Fox and Wolf." Kurt took a deep breath in before smacking the male. "That's cruel and insane!" He spat before walking away, throwing his arms up in frustration.

* * *

 

Upon entering his house he had a distinct smell of leopard and he smiled. "Hey Kittens!" He called out and heard meows chorus from the living room. He walked in to a pile of naked men and women all swarming around Adam, their King or Nimir Raj, however you want to pretend to know the leopard culture. All you really need to know is Leopards are like naked puppies. Instead of dog piles, you get cat piles and while there is generally no sexual subtext, it can still get heated. They like to be pet and played with after all.

"Hey Adam." Kurt said and leaned over the overly large couch and kissed the male on the forehead.

"Hey Kurtsy. How are you feeling?" Adam asked, concern written on his face. He'd voted for the change, he'd stood up for Kurt. The only leader who had.

Kurt shrugged and forced a smile. "I'll be fine." Kurt spoke and then ruffled Adam's hair. "I'm spending the night at Hunters tonight. I'll be home tomorrow morning for the counseling sessions. Water the plants?" Adam nodded and smiled back sadly.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's meeting with Hunter Clarington, the vampire's cull leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 17) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires

It took Kurt a few minutes to cross town, but upon entering the Vampire Cull, the one sacred 'church' where they all rested, he realized they had all heard the news as well. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't have spoken out about the denial of Kurt's appeal to become a were, so he wondered which fluffy creature had. He slid his hands into his pockets and nodded to the vampires lining the halls of their sanctuary. "He in his room?"

"No. He's in a meeting in his office." David Karofsky spoke softly and Kurt nodded, starting up the elegant spiral staircase.

He pushed open the door without knocking and slammed it behind him. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DENYING ME MY RIGHT TO CHANGE!?" He screamed at his boyfriend and watched the male turn slowly to Kurt.

"Darling, I'm in a meeting."

"I don't give a fuck! You ruined my life!"

"It's just one more year until you're retried." He spoke and then smiled at the man who sat in front of him. "I think we can call this meeting over."

"But you haven't even told me how you're going to find my son—" The man said and Sebastian glanced at Kurt.

"I don't have to tell you, Mr. Hummel. He's here already." Burt spun and Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned towards his father he'd left so long ago.

"K-Kurt?" Kurt froze and glanced between the two men before darting out the door. Burt spun to glare at the vampire and rested large palms on the wooden desk. "You will get me my son back, God Damnit!"

Hunter glanced at the hands and brushed them off. "This is victorian era mahogany made from the ancient vampire cull who once resided here, I'd respect you more if you didn't damage it." Burt just glared, yet slowly relentlessly released his grip on the desk. "Now, Mr. Hummel, I told you he'd not turned. I'd made sure of it, and as you can tell, I did not lie. I will get you a meeting with your son, but first… I have to make sure I don't have to sleep on the couch tonight."

He opened the door, waving his hand and stared Burt in the eyes. The older man simply nodded and walked out, hypnotized by the vampire's illusive gaze.

* * *

 

Kurt paced the dark lit room. He grumbled and growled, making him seem more like a were than he was and finally he stopped grabbing the tapestry hanging over the large bed and ripping it off in a fit of rage. "GAH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs just as the door opened and shut softly.

He didn't turn, he just froze, staring away at a wall, sensing the Vampire King's presence. "You… You denied me my right to be who I am… and then.. you bring HIM into this?! Don't you get why I left in the first place? Why I ran away, at thirteen and was saved by the weres, taken in by people who didn't even KNOW me! The same people my father DETESTS!" He felt soft, cold hands press into his back and he let out a shuddering breath. "Why would you let him know where I am?"

"Shhhh, Mein Kind," Just from the German wording of 'my child' Kurt had shivered with anticipation. Fuck his love for foreign men and their delicious accents. "I brought him to you for another purpose. He has something for you, something you need to hear. I know you don't want to hear it, I know Kurt… But you need to."

Kurt frowned and pressed back against him. "I believe him, Kurt." Hunter whispered and pressed soft kisses down his neck, his arms enveloping the smaller male. "I believe he didn't do anything to you at all but it has nothing to do with what he has to tell you."

"What is it then, Hunter? What could be so important that I have to see him again?" Kurt whispered before sliding back and letting Hunter pull him into his chest. Hunter pressed softer kisses along his shoulder as he lifted Kurt easily before throwing him on the bed. The fallen tapestry forgotten as Hunter crawled over him, nipping at the exposed skin of his belly. Kurt nearly forgot about his own problems as he felt the sharp fangs prick his flat stomach.

"Your dad needs to tell you. Just meet with him. I'll be there."

"You still owe me for denying my were-passage." Kurt growled but it turned to a soft moan as Hunter sucked a spot on his hip bone. "Jesus Christ!" Kurt gasped, back arching.

"I could bite you and just make you concede." Hunter growled and Kurt shot up.

"You wouldn't!" Hunter shrugged and watched Kurt's body falter softly until he realized his lover indeed would not do such a thing. Hunter's hand rubbed over Kurt's enlarged cock, stroking it slowly, rubbing his thumb over the rounded tip and then proceeded to rip off all of his lover's clothing to leave the human pale and naked on the bed.

Kurt mewled and shivered with need. "Ahhh! Hunter! Please fuck me!"

Hunter grabbed Kurt's chin and held his gaze before showing his fangs. "I have not fed. I can not fuck you…. but I can taste you." A vampire needed blood to get it up to put it bluntly. They needed a large intake just to keep all the bits in working condition, but God… When they were working, having Hunter's cold, hard cock slick with sperm pounding into Kurt's ass… It was glorious.

"A-Ahh… Okay. But you're mmmm… still in trouble." Kurt hissed and Hunter winked before sliding his mouth over the human's member.

* * *

 

"So he sucked you off and made it impossible for you to think about what a dick he is?" Sebastian asked, crossing his legs as they sat at the diner. Kurt nodded and stole one of Sebastian's fries and slipped it past his lips.

"Basically… I just can't believe he talked to my father without telling me! And I couldn't even yell at him when I woke up because the dick head was dead to the world! I wanted to key his damned coffin." Kurt grumbled over the fry.

Sebastian just smirked and rolled his eyes. "I told you not to date him. No one ever listens to me." The male said and then glanced behind him and grinned. "Hey Adam." Kurt smiled at the name and turned. His roommate looked as handsome as ever, wearing faded jeans and a plaid shirt, feet bare as most were's around the sanctuary had. Adam pressed a large kiss to Kurt's cheek and ruffled Sebastian's hair.

"What are you two birds talking about?"

"Coming from the cat." Sebastian said and bit into a cheese-covered fry.

Adam shrugged and smirked before glancing at Kurt. "Oh shit. What did that asshat of a vampire do?!" Kurt groaned and let his head drop to the table. He was pretty sure forgetting his fight with Hunter was worth an orgasm and a few loving kisses.

* * *

 

"So… you pronounce the r's like a growl…?" Chandler's eyes looked worried as the honesty filled him. "I won't have this down Kurt! I'm going to fail Professor Anderson's class and- and—" Kurt grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into his chest. "Shhhh… You'll be alright. Now… It's easier to think of this when you're in form. It's just a different style than fox so go ahead, change." Kurt said before standing to walk into the kitchen and opened the door so Chandler could strip and walk out to change.

When a were changed… it left a bit of a mess. As a good house rule, were's were forced to change outside. Suddenly a small, red fox trotted into the house but Kurt noticed the strange limp and he flushed. It wasn't his place to ask about Chandler's sexual activities.

They both sat back down in the living room converted office and Kurt held up flash cards he'd made. "Agrrr…" Chandler tried and Kurt smiled.

"Keep going."

"Agrrrrravrrrraine. Agrravraine. Agravaine! YIP! YIP!" The fox squeaked, jumping around furniture. "I did it! YIP!" Kurt laughed before getting pile drived into the cough by the small creature and his cheek was assaulted with wet licks.

"GAH! CHAAAANDLER! THAT'S GROSS!" Kurt squealed but proceeded to bite and lick back playfully, not registering this was a 17 year old boy in a wolf's body. Not a child… but a young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is also published on Tumblr under the name of KurtbastianJust. There are MULTIPLE images that go with this story that can be found under the 'fic tios' tag on Tumblr. Please enjoy the story. And may the multishipping commence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trap comes walking into the sanctuary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 17) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires

"You're leading him on." Sebastian said criticizingly as he sipped his mint-chocolate shake. He winked at a group of passing leopard girls, making them all squeal and giggle.

"You're gay, Bas, what's the point of making them think they have a shot?"

"Maybe I enjoy having a fanbase, Kurtsy." Sebastian tease, offering his shake to the human. Kurt waved his hand, dismissing it as he ate his salad. "So… What are you going to do about Chandler? You know… Fox kid?"

Kurt groaned, his mind flashing back to that morning in counseling.

* * *

 

_"So I like someone… But they're older. I mean.. they only see me as some kid. Innocent, helpless… I'm 17! I know what sex is! It hurts, Kurt. Loving someone hurts, even though I'm lways really happy to see him and he thinks I'm an idiot child."_

_Kurt frowned and leaned forward, eying the fox with suspicion. "Is this person someone respected in the community, Chandler?"_

_"Most people respect y-I.. I mean yes." Chandler whispered._

_Kurt sighed even deeper before leaning back and staring at the boy. "You are nearly out of school so.. whoever they may be won't be an elder to you. You'll be an adult and they should see you as such."_

_Chandler frowned, contorted with confusion before realization dawned on him at Kurt's encouraging words. "Oh… Oh! Right!" He said then hopped up and hugged Kurt excitedly before thanking him and leaving._

* * *

 

"Wait… what do you mean I'm leading him on? Chandler likes Adam! Who wouldn't? Nimir Raj of the leopards? Sexy high school teacher…" Kurt ran on.

Sebastian groaned and rubbed his temples. "No, my sweet, sweet Kurt. He's in love with you. I can smell his scent, his mark, all over your office… and you." Sebastian said, grinning all of a sudden. "And you just told him in six months, when he is graduated and 18… He's all yours." Sebastian finished his shake, eying Kurt with a look of smirkyness. Kurt could have sworn he was more Self-Satisfied Meerkat than wolf.

"No… Not me. He can't-"

"Yes."

"Oh dear." Kurt whispered and Sebastian grinned even wider. "Oh fuck. I just told a student— I'm so fucked!"

Sebastian sniffed (trying to not laugh and draw attention), and slid his hand over Kurt's back. All of a sudden the air changed and Sebastian flicked his head around and groaned. "Go home, Kurt. Now." He said looking down the street.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Kurt asked, dumping his half-eaten salad in the trash can.

"Just go." Sebastian whispered and stood, the were's quickly disappearing off the once-crowded street.

Kurt frowned and realized suddenly what was happening. A new pack scent reaching the were's noses. Kurt quickly hurried home and shut the door behind him just to turn to see the leopads all in form, preparing.

"Is it…" Kurt asked softly as a white leopard licked his hand. Adam. His precious Adam…

"New pard. Wounded. We can smell the blood… but it's strange."

"It could be a trap!" Kurt said and Adam nodded his furred head before rubbing against Kurt's hand.

"We have to help if we can." A deep voice rumbled from the cat.

"Will the wolves be there?" Adam growled out a yes, as if the leopards felt they didn't need them, and watched as Kurt moved to his knees. Adam felt Kurt's long, elegant fingers dig into his fur as his arms wrapped around the male. "Be safe." The human whispered in his ear before standing and opening the door for the leopards. Adam rubbed against him as they all left to meet the new pard.

* * *

 

Blaine and Kurt sat quietly on Kurt's couch ten minutes later. "So…"

"Shhh!" Kurt demanded, trying to hear any fighting from outside the window.

"I can hear the entire conversation, Kurt. Calm down. So far they have only requested shelter for a night and medics for a wounded changeling."

Kurt calmed incredibly at the words, instinctively curling up under Blaine's arm.

"Why were you here?" Kurt whispered, trying to be quiet so Blaine could continue listening.

"I'm dating Eli… The student you saw me with. We were talking with the leopards about…" He drew away, realizing he'd said too much. Kurt and Blaine had to talk to the panthers when they were trying to get married. Of course they had to recquisition their councels to apply for a license.

"Congrats." Kurt whispered softly, still not moving from next to his exhusband. All were's didn't mind cuddling.

"They said no, Kurt." Blaine said bluntly and Kurt went silent.

"Oh." Kurt murmured after a few minutes. "Did they say—?"

"Why? Yeah, Adam told me with great pride why he would let me marry the man I love. He said my role in society currently makes it a bad decision at this time."

Kurt frowned and then groaned, it was his fault. "B-Blaine.. I'm so sorry."

Blaine covered his mouth, trying not to sob. It's because Blaine would be married into the leopards, Kurt lived with the Nimir Raj, he and Adam hosted the leopard events and Blaine was the leopards teacher. Kurt and Blaine… nothing seemed to be able to go right for them since the divorce. Hell… since the marriage.

Kurt moved to hug him harder just as Blaine jumped up and transformed, ruining the clothes he'd been wearing. He growled "Danger" and ran to the door.

Kurt followed quickly, Blaine too worried about his lover, about… Eli… To think about his exhusbands safety. Animals ran down the street towards the entrance of the Sanctuary. A distinct whistling made Kurt look up. The vampire elders. Shit. It was bad.

He heard the sanctuary alarms begin to ring and he watched as bloodied men carry creatures away. He'd lost Blaine, of course nowhere near as fast as the black panther, especially in the panic. Suddenly a loud booming voice shouted out over the intercom:

 **"This is Hunter Clarington, King of the City of Holmeston. Please change back to human forms. Cops in 3 with K-9 on hand."** Dogs. Shit, they were about to get were-checked in the middle of an attack.

Kurt spun as he saw a timber wolf change on a stretcher as it was carried to the med-tent. "SEBASTIAN!" He screamed and ran after the nurses.

Sebastian coughed and wheezed, trying to breathe. "Why did he change?! He won't heal fast enough!" Kurt shouted and the nurses shushed him as they opened the hidden floor grate. "We're dropping him so he can heal. We're being were checked, we can't be changing with the dogs coming in. We'll be dropping all the injured. It's the safest thing we can do."

Kurt nodded and grabbed a med-kit and took Sebastian's bloody hand. "I'm going down too." Kurt said and even though the nurses gave him a stern look, they let him continue onto the grate, with Sebastian in to. "When you see Adam or Hunter… Send them my way."

They dropped to the cellar of the building where no light or air filtered in. Meaning no smells for the dogs. "Come on Sebby… Come on, change already!" Kurt shouted and pulled at the male. The wolf growled loudly before shifting and whined. Kurt groaned, wiping fur and blood from his face before opening the med kit and broke a handful of light sticks, tossing them around the room.

The wolf whined, crawling on his belly to the human and plopped down over his lap, another high pitched whine erupting from his muzzle. His body working on healing wounds while his eyes adjusted to the dim glowing lights.

"Shhh…" Kurt whispered, petting the fur as they listened to the silence, knowing just a few feet above them, through feet of concrete, were cops and dogs searching for them.

Kurt closed his eyes and glanced up as the grate opened and beings started being dropped on the metal grate elevator. All of them changed to animal form except one.

"Hunter! What the hell is going on?" Kurt hissed and and then screaed when he saw what he was holding or more like who he was holding. A red fox tail hung from his arms beneath a black cloth. The only fox in the sanctuary. Chandler.

"What happened?!" He shouted as he shifted the wolf off of him and moved to take the fox into his own arms.

"He was held hostage. Adam smelled him, but not as fast as Sebastian. Not fast enough to stop Sebastian from tearing out the leopards throat who …" Hunter paused. "Your little wolf friend made our community proud." Hunter spoke and watched as wolves, beaten and wounded, crawled to Sebastian, licking his wounds clean.

"Adam got Chandler out, but he was already… I mean, they're not sure he will heal." Hunter said and Kurt peared under the cloth to see eyes ripped and gouged in the foxes face. He took a shuttering bread before letting out a soft squeak. "The leopards were after Adam and even though he knew it, the Leopard King fought." Hunter continued as tears crashed over Kurt's cheeks.

"H-How many are dead?"

"Two. Well…" Hunter shrugged. "It's still pretty hard to tell."

"Who?" Kurt asked as he cleaned Chandler up and felt for broken bones to set. When Hunter didn't answer, Kurt looked up worried.

"A-Adam?!"

"No! Adam is fine. He's talking to the cops."

"Then who?"

"We… We couldn't find the bodies." Hunter spoke and then dropped his head before dropping a necklace into Kurt's hand. A necklace holding a very familiar ring on it.

_Blaine's._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 17) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires

Blaine.

_We couldn't find the body._

_Find the body._

_Body._

Blaine's body was gone in the middle of the bloodiest massacre the Sanctuary had ever seen. It was two weeks ago, and people were still piecing bodies back together, recreating faces. Of course, it wasn't hard to tell how many died or disappeared. 26 in total. Most leopards and wolves.

Considering only 200 lived in the Holmeston Were-Sanctuary… it was hard. Living and breathing when everyone you loved was gone. Police reports claim 20 found dead. 6 missing. That was just their people, the offending pard had lost 12 of their 24 members. Half a pard ripped in half. Half.

Kurt had been spending more and more time wandering the hospital between angsty counseling sessions, filled more with silent remorse than true counseling. So Kurt wandered through the never changing walls of the hospital waiting. Waiting for that moment when Chandler would finally open his eyes from his coma and see. God how Kurt hoped he could see.

They had kept him in his fox form as long as his body could stand before knocking him out to bring his human form back to life, he was still in a comatose state.

"Kurt?" A voice called out from down the hall.

"Blaine?!" Kurt asked spinning to only see Sebastian. "Oh…"

"Kurt. You need sleep. You've been awake for days." Sebastian said, walking to his friend calmly.

"Of course I've been awake! My exhusband is MISSING! My private student is in a fucking coma and BLIND! I can NOT sleep until they're back to me. Until I know they're safe!" Kurt shouted and bared his teeth as if he were one of the many animals he was constantly surrounded by.

"I know Kurt. I know, which is why I brought back up." Sebastian said and Hunter strolled around the corner. Kurt should have known better, but sleep deprivation made his eyes fall easily into the trap.

_"Look into my eyes, Kurt. Stare, keep staring. Don't break contact. Good. Good Kurt. Now sleep."_

**Fuck.**

* * *

Kurt awoke a day later in a familiar room. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, the previous day swimming back to him in a hazy fashion. "Ugh… That fucking blood sucking son of a whore VAMPIRIC CUNT!" He shouted and heard a shift from outside the vampire's doors. They opened to show Hunter and a wolf walking in, talking as if Kurt wasn't even there.

"I am going to kill you. You PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER MIND RAPE ME!" Kurt shouted and jumped from the bed, running to punch Hunter over and over in the chest. The man stood, awkwardly, watching the frail human only hurt himself in his efforts.

"I should pour holy water on you! One splash a day for your fucking… ASSHOLERY!" Kurt screamed and Sebastian watched, amused. "And you! You call yourself my best friend but you LET him do this to me! YOU LET HIM ABUSE MY MIND!"

"All I did was put you to sleep my Mein Kind. That is all. I did not search your thoughts or dreams. I simply put you to rest. Now that I see you're awake, would you mind telling your wolf that a fox should not enter a vampire cull?"

"He's awake!? WHERE?!" Kurt asked and Sebastian grinned, grumbling before letting out a loud bark. A fox, lead by a larger wolf was lead carefully into the room. "Stop. Turn left. Sit."

The fox sat and Kurt frowned. No… No, it wasn't right. It wasn't right to Kurt that he was blind, none of the surgeries worked! "Kurt?" Chandler's rough, fox-deepened voice called out. "I can smell you. Stay still." Chandler said insecurely, sniffing his way to the human before finding him and then back pedaled just to run forward and jump into his arms. Kurt caught him, laughing as he fell back on the bed.

"Hey you." Chandler licked his cheek and burrowed into his chest.

"I can't see, Mr. Hummel." He grumbled. "But I can still pounce you!" Kurt laughed and watched as everyone became a bit awkward for the moment. Oh. That.

Now wasn't the time to tell Chandler he had to stop pandering on about his crush with Kurt. It was innocent enough. "Can everyone leave?" Kurt asked, stroking the fox's fur with a sad smile. Hunter and the older wolf left but Sebastian waited by the door.

"I'll be just outside, Kurt. If you need—"

"Anything just holler. Yeah, I know. Scat, wolf." Kurt said and then looked down at the fox. "Change for me? I need to see you're alright." Kurt spoke before covering the fox with the cover. He changed back and poked his head out of the covers, naked beneath. Kurt opened his mouth, then closed it as he looked at his eyes. Opened but… no direction given. Both eyes had been clawed open, iris' split. "Oh Chandler…"

"No! It's really okay, Kurt." The boy said and smiled. He moved to hug his teacher tightly. "While I was in the hospital… I could hear and smell everything. In my coma, I mean. I know you were there every day and I know… I know your exhusband is missing." The fox said and held the male close.

"Chandler… You're… Not dressed."

Chandler frowned and pulled away. "Were's always cuddle, it isn't sexual Mr. Hummel! We're almost always naked!"

Kurt took a deep breath before having to tell him. "Chandler. You're not of age, I'm your teacher, and I'm NOT a were. You have to stop this crush." Chandler froze and opened his mouth.

"That-That's not fair!" He shouted and Kurt sighed, his mouth shutting like he'd been slapped.

"Chandler— It's just… You're you and YOU are a sweet, perfect person. You deserve so much better than some human trying to be a were."

"I'd turn you! I'd do it too! You know I would, Kurt! You know I would! And we could be the King and Queen of the foxes, we'll have to find more but… We could do it!" Chandler protested, pulling on his shirt. "You'll have to be the king though…" He relented and Kurt smiled.

He kissed the boy on the top of the head and shook his own. "No… No, Chandler. This crush is quickly becoming less and less innocent. I think… I think you need to date in your own age range." Kurt whispered before slipping off the bed. "I'll get Sebastian to take you back to Sanctuary." He said before leaving the room, trying to ignore the sobs of a ruined teen love.

Kurt came home to see Adam sucking on a cigarette, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "Hey." Kurt said and moved to cuddle into him. Adam looked down at the male before sliding his hand through Kurt's hair.

They were silent for long minutes before Kurt suddenly sat up and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change with Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 17) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires

Kurt slowly pulled away from the kiss and blinked, watching Adam stare at the cigarette in his fingers. The ash now an inch long, hovering on the brink of falling. Kurt licked his lips and Adam flicked the cigarette out the window before grabbing Kurt by the back of his hair, pulling him into a harder kiss.

"Mmmm." Kurt moaned and slid his legs to either side of him on the couch. "He's gone." Kurt whispered as a hand slid up his shirt before tearing the object off his body.

"Six members of my pard are dead." Adam growled as Kurt popped the button on his jeans. Kurt pulled the male off the couch, pushing his pants off eagerly as they both stumbled towards Kurt's bedroom. Adam lifted him by the ass, easily with his inhuman strength.

Kurt let out a surprised gasp as his legs wrapped around him happily and he leaned forward kissing him hard as hands and feet crashed onto the bed, locking them in strange positions as they shed the rest of their clothes. Kurt didn't know why, but he knew this is what he needed.

Release. Release of everything, angst, tears, stress… He needed release and the only person he could think who had even the most remote sense of what he was feeling was Adam.

Adam rolled them over and rubbed straining cocks hard together and Kurt screamed out blissfully. "Ohhhh! Oh Adam!" Kurt gasped out and grabbed his hair, yanking and flipped them again.

They rolled playfully as harsh kisses and bites were given to each other's skin, rolling off the bed and pushing and fighting each other, no clear intent other than to be together, full and complete. Kurt was the first intruded, two fingers pressing into him, stretching him carefully and he let out a gasp of pain which quickly receded as Adam found his lips.

"Make it hurt." Adam whimpered and Kurt understood. Make more pain to make the old go away. Kurt moved forward and bit his neck hard, harder until his teeth broke skin and Adam gasped painfully before rubbing erect cocks together.

"P-Perfect Kurt. Perfect my… ahhh… Mmm….my Kurt."

**My Kurt.**

With only two fingers in Kurt was spasming and cumming hard against him. Kurt looked up bashfully and saw the smile on Adam's face. "It's okay… Shhh…" Adam whispered, sliding his fingers out slowly and rubbing Kurt's back as tears slipped down each boys cheeks.

Kurt pulled away, tears falling as he bit down his body and slid his mouth over the large dripping cock and sucked it in. Both cried out in agony of the reality and moaning in taste and feeling. Within minutes and just before lock jaw would set in, Adam came down Kurt's throat.

Kurt pulled away and licked his lips, both men on the floor, mentally exhausted and panting. Kurt pressed his head against Adams stomach and they fell asleep like that. Pressed to each other, best friends, roommates… And lost souls.

* * *

 

"You fucked Adam Crawford." Sebastian said as he and Kurt sat at the diner. Kurt flushed and looked up at his best friend. "I mean… we're talking about Adam 'leopards-only-in-my-bed' Adam!?" Kurt groaned and looked over the diner's table at the male.

"Can you stop saying that?!" Kurt asked and groaned, covering his head with shame.

"And I didn't fuck him. It was heavy petting. That was it."

"You came, didn't you?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow making Kurt's brow furrow.

"Yes." He whispered and a chair was pulled out and sat in.

"Everyone can hear your sexcapade adventures. Keep it down, no one wants to hear about your disgusting rumping." Chandler said as he pressed his chin to the back of the chair, sitting in it backwards.

Kurt went quiet and looked at Chandler. "My Kiehl… this is an adult conversation. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Chandler glared, or well… squinted. He couldn't see, was it still called glaring? He stood and licked his lips. "How can you sleep with a guy you have no feelings for? Especially when a guy who does want you is totally available to you?!" He asked before walking away.

Sebastian snorted and blinked, glancing between Chandler's retreating back and Kurt. "Boy has an attitude."

"No. Boy is acting his age." Kurt spoke and rolled his eyes before stealing Sebastian's shake. "And he's right. I can't fuck Adam again. **Ever**."

* * *

 

Later that night Kurt found himself on his back, legs up over Adam's shoulders as they reached their peak climaxes together, just rubbing their cocks along one another's. "Ohhh OHH!" Name's called out, necks bitten and bruises from eager fingers later, Kurt and Adam laid side by side on the bed.

"What's wrong with us?" Adam whispered.

"I learned long ago… a counselor can never counsel themselves." Kurt whispered and took the leopard's hand. "But… I always feel better after crying with you."

Adam smirked and glanced at Kurt. "Is that what they're calling it now?" He teased and Kurt growled playfully, turning to kiss him hard.

When they pulled apart Kurt heard three sharp knocks on his door and both men froze.  **Hunter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler doesn't have a place to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 17) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires

Kurt moved to his feet, wiping off and redressing from his time with Adam. The leopard bit his lip, watching Kurt quietly, the male's normally thoughtful gaze was one now twisted into fear. He'd touched what was The Master of The City's property. It was a sentence punishable by death.

Kurt opened the door and Hunter stood, a pair of black, skin tight leather pants hugging his body like they were made for his ass. (They probably were.) A fur lined vest covered his back, unzipped to show his sculpted torso and the hood was raised over his head.

"You have been naughty, my beautiful Kurt. Mein Kind, what kind of awfuls have you committed?"

Kurt looked down and then back up. "You didn't understand, Hunter! you didn't feel the pain and I—"

"Shh… I meant you missed the meeting with your father. What you do with the little leopard is no care of mine. I do not own you."

Kurt frowned before glancing up at Hunter. "I haven't been in the mood to speak to my father."

"Well you better get in the mood. I'm rearranging a new meeting tomorrow so be in my office in the next day to schedule it or I will put you on temporary ban from the sanctuary."

Kurt growled and just nodded, as if to say 'fine'.

"Do I even get a kiss goodnight?" Hunter asked and Kurt's frown twitched into a smile, his body immediately going to Hunters as they kissed. Hands touched and pulled as they over each other's bodies, pulling closer on the front deck of Kurt's house. "And after the meeting, I plan to fuck the smell of Leopard out of you."

Kurt hummed appreciatively at the thought. "Sounds fun. Goodnight Hunter."

"Good night Mein Kind."

* * *

 

"You should have told him to shove off. Who cares who you fuck?" Sebastian said as he bit into his egg sandwich. "I mean, he comes to your house in the middle of the night and DEMANDS you to be at his office? He could have waited until morning."

Kurt sighed and shrugged. "I'm just amazed at how many day light shifts he's been covering. I'm beginning to think he's the only vampire who sleeps at  _night._ "

"I find it quite creepy when vamps daywalk." Sebastian said and licked at the straw sticking out of the smoothie. "I mean… they're  _dead_  and yet, here they are, prancing around like some demented zombie with a power boost!"

"Seb…" Kurt sighed, already frustrated at the conversation. "Shouldn't you be teaching right now?" Sebastian was covering Blaine's position in his absence, sadly only making the wolf more of a nutbrain.

"Fuck! Fucking kids! Cover this? I'll pay for dinner!" Sebastian called out as he raced to work.

* * *

 

Chandler entered his tutoring session, walking by hearing and smell senses only. "You know, I tried to find a new tutor but you're the only one in the damned sanctuary." He said as he threw his bag full of books on the ground.

"Chandler-"

"No! It's my turn to talk! I didn't act on my thoughts until you asked for me to change in the same bed as you! You KNEW my feelings for you and you KNEW I'd be naked. I'd just been  _blinded_  for Christ's sake! The only person who visited me every day was you and I just… I thought…" He sighed. "How do you think it felt, being told I'm wrong, Mr. Hummel? Being told I'm too  **young**  to even be considered by you?!"

Kurt sat quietly and watched as the fox dug out his homework with trembling fingers. He laid the folder in front of him, pulling out a stack of papers.

"My life sucks right now, Mr. Hummel, and the only man I wanted to comfort me turned out to be a dick." He whispered as he set the bag back down.

Kurt reached across the table to take his hand but Chandler pulled away "What's worse is that right after you reject me, you go to your roommate who is in fact  _years_  older than you. The same guy who told me to pursue you if you are all my heart yearns for!"

Chandler took a moment to breathe before gaining control of his faculties and slid a hand through his hair only making it stick up wierder. "I just… Wanted you to want me, Mr. Hummel. Why is that so wrong?"

"It's not." Kurt said quickly and sighed. "You're right. I was a childish asshole." Kurt spoke softly and stood, walking to the kitchen to make hot cocoa. "You deserve better, Chandler."

"But I  _want_   _you!_ " Chandler said and sighed. "Is it really my age?" Kurt put the cocoa down in front of the fox and directed Chandler's hand to it.

"To be honest… No." Kurt spoke, sitting back down in his chair. "It's more how I see you. You are my student and a brilliant one at that! But I only see you as that, a student, someone I need to protect."

"But isn't that what loved ones do? They protect each other no matter what!"

"What you want is not love, Chandler, because you know I will always do my best to protect you."

"What do I want then, Kurt?" Chandler asked, eyebrow raised in question although he couldn't see, he still made the facial expressions.

"You want a boyfriend, someone to hold and kiss you. You know… someone to make you feel safe and protected."

"And you can't be that?"

"I already am that. With a vampire."

"And a leopard!"

"Adam and I are  **NOT** boyfriends, Chandler. We're consensual adults."

"Adults! There you go with the age thing again! I'm responsible and EXTREMELY consensual with this idea!"

"Yes, I know you are. Responsibility is why the leopards allow you to live in their homes." Chandler went quiet and Kurt groaned. "What did you do?"

"Uhm… I was trying to join a kitty pile and… I got hard." He whispered. "They said I could stay but… I…"

He was embarrassed, Kurt understood: "So?"

"I told them I was staying at a friends."

"And?"

"I've been staying at school." The fox whispered and Kurt sighed, texting Sebastian to get there ASAP. As the social worker for the sanctuary's tennants, he was responsible for housing Chandler.

"Please Kurt, I don't want to go back to a pack house." Chandler said and moved carefully, navigating around the desk before sitting in Kurt's lap. "I don't want to go back." The fox whispered into his neck just as Sebastian walked in.

Kurt was rubbing Chandler's back as he looked at the wolf in the middle of the office. Chandler pulled away, groaning as he smelled wolf before realizing just which wolf it was.

"S-Sebastian?" His savior. They hadn't been able to talk much and Chandler was still in awe of his hero.

"Yes." Sebastian said, voice deep and Chandler instantly whined.

"Are you here to take me back?"

"No. Not unless you want to go back?" Sebastian asked and rested a hand on the blond's back.

Suddenly it all clicked as the three pressed against each other. It all made sense as Sebastian and Kurt consoled their fox. Kurt sighed, looking down at the boy.

**"You'll live here with me."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 17) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires

"You want Chandler to move in with us?" Adam asked staring at the three men. "I mean… That's fine but…"

Chandler pressed himself against Kurt so that they were chest to chest, not wanting to leave his embrace. "But the next time I want a kitten you better not complain. Sebastian, are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll help you." Sebastian said, standing as he went with Adam to help cook. Kurt smiled at Chandler before kissing his forehead.

"I get to stay." Chandler murmured, tiredness writhing through his voice.

"Yes, you do." Kurt whispered and hugged him close. "Let's get you to bed."

"Yes, Sir." The fox whispered and stumbled towards the guest bedroom. Kurt sat with him until he fell asleep. The human sighed, changing into loungewear before even thinking about leaving the room. He finally gave Chandler one last glance over, making sure he wasn't crazy for letting a half-obsessed boy sleep in his bed.

Eventually Kurt left the room, wandering down his hallway toward the kitchen just to freeze as his eyes landed on two were's eating each other's faces. Okay, so eating may not be the right word for the image of Sebastian pinning Adam to the counter and suctioning their lips together, illiciting streaky moans of passion. Suddenly Sebastian broke away to bite down the leopards neck, neither realizing Kurt was there. Adam encouraged the movement with cat-like whines retorted with low growls.

Kurt coughed and nearly fell as the were's sprung apart.

"Hi there. If you're done… Adam? Can I talk to you?  _Alone?_ " Adam nodded half-guiltily and followed Kurt to the living room.

"You know he can still hear us." Adam said and glanced at the doorway before Kurt growled, slapping the man across the face.

"I'm not Hunter Clarington! I'm not and that's a fact! I won't take pleasure knowing you want to fuck—"

"Woah Kitten." Adam spoke softly. "I have been fucking Sebastian a lot longer than I have been… well… fucking isn't the word, with you." Kurt froze, eyes wide in horror. "And I'm not your boyfriend. It's just a bit of sex and cuddling." Adam said before walking to his room.

Kurt suddenly was forced to think about all the small smiles and teasing the two had done in the past before sinking to the couch, covering his face. Of course they were  _fucking together_ , how hadn't he seen it?

Kurt licked his thin, pale lips, eyes dark as he walked through the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels out of the liquor cabinet. Sebastian watched him quietly, only half way paying attention to the dinner he was making. "He does want you-"

"SHUT UP!" Kurt shouted. "Shut the fuck up, you disgusting dog! I don't want to hear any of your bullshit! How the fuck do you think I feel, giddily ranting on and on about Adam and my sexcapades?! GOD! I'm such an IDIOT!" Kurt shouted, breaking the seal on the fifth of alcohol. "What's worse is if I were a were-something like I had wanted, I would have already known that you two were sleeping together!"

Sebastian stood quietly, fingers trembling before he dropped his spatula and grabbed a glass to set on the island between them.

"I don't need that." Kurt said, uncharacteristically taking a drink straight from the bottle.

"I know. But I do."

Kurt looked at Sebastian before pouring until the glass was full. Sebastian lifted it and took a drink.

"I hate you." Kurt whispered.

"No you don't." Sebastian said before setting the glass down. Kurt frowned and let out a soft breath. "I think you're upset because you didn't know, not because it happened. I know you, Kurt. You're my best friend, my only real friend and you'd want everyone happy if they could be." He said and leaned on the island.

"I'm not dating him, Kurt. It's just casual like you both are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Kurt sighed as he set the bottle down. "I guess I don't have the right to judge, I just… I don't get why you couldn't have told me. This month has been a bit… excited though." He whispered.

"That's the truth!" Sebastian said grinning. "And I've been afraid to tell you. Me, settling down a bit, JUST a bit… Thought you'd laugh. How about…" He grinned wider. "Tonight we have a Harry Potter marathon? Just movies, popcorn and maybe a few backrubs?"

Kurt smiled as he thought about it. "Adam in the middle?"

"Holding the popcorn." Sebastian said and leaned over the island, kissing Kurt's cheek before stopping. "Go to your fox."

"Why?"

"Just go." The wolf growled before continuing to cook.

Kurt sighed, feeling tired and like his legs were heavier than normal before going to his room to see Chandler squirming in a nightmare. Kurt moved to kiss the males forehead and pulled him into his chest. "Shh… Shhh Chandler." He whispered. "I've got you."

"He's hurting me!" Chandler whimpered and Kurt bit his lip hard. "Ow! No! NO! KURT! HELP PLEASE!" Chandler shouted and woke up suddenly, shooting up with a cry of fear. He covered his eyes before letting out a soft cry.

"I-I could… See them. It was so real and-and- vivid." Chandler whispered and sensed Kurt holding him before leaning into his chest, breathing him in. Hair, cologne, everything about him swirled in the air and Chandler suddenly smiled.

"You smell safe. Like home." He whispered, fingers moving to grab Kurt's leg.

"You are home Chandler. This is your home."

* * *

 

That night as Harry Potter played, the four grouped up on the couch. Adam said in the middle, holding the popcorn lazily and unenthused by the wizarding world of Hogwarts while Sebastian and Kurt watched excitedly on either side of the leopard. Chandler sat on the floor in front of Kurt, content with the fingers lazily running through his hair.

"Hmmm… Why is a blind guy watching a movie? You lot look like the gayest family in the world right now." A voice said from the doorway.

"We are the gayest family in the world!" Chandler said to the vampire. Hunter smirked and rose an eyebrow.

"Chandler-" Kurt started but Sebastian stopped him.

"He's right. We are a family and as it so happens, we are all gay. If your boyfriend wants to judge, Kurt, let him."

Suddenly they all turned to Hunter who raised his hands. "No hate from me. I just wanted to state that Kurt missed his meeting, _again,_  and needs to be at the cull tomorrow at 6 for a SCHEDULED dinner. Also… Don't ruin his ass, boys. I plan to fuck it raw since he missed tonights opportunity."

Kurt groaned, blushing (However happy he wasn't banned from the sanctuary for his idiocy). Adam smiled and pulled Kurt closer. "We'll be gentle." Adam spoke clearly.

"WE!?"

"What? You don't want a were-gasm?" Sebastian teased. While Kurt thought about it, Hunter drew near and caught his lips in a harsh kiss.

"Mmm!" Kurt gasped into the kiss. He pushed against the vampire excitedly and whined when he pulled away.

"Sebastian. I require a personal guard crew on Sunday."

"The wolves will handle it, Sir."

"Good." Hunter said. "Have a lovely evening boys. I am going to go get dinner."

"We have left overs!" Chandler said and the three men on the couch started to laughing and Chandler groaned, realizing what he'd said. "Oh. Vampire. Right." He whispered before hiding his face in his knees.

"One day little Fox, I may just have to have you for dinner." Hunter spoke darkly before disappearing.

"Fucking vampires." Chandler mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vampire Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 17) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires

 

Kurt never thought he'd smile in the morning, ever. Even with Hunter he'd wake up to a cold, dead body so it was never all that comforting. Often he'd be pinned and locked to the bed, screaming for help. This morning, however he had a red fox curled into his side and he could smell the breakfast Sebastian and Adam were cooking in the kitchen. He could hear their laughter and sweet, innocent words from his spot on the bed and it sent happy shivers spiraling down his spine. He scratched the fox's ears as the smile lit over his face, illuminating his striking features. Kurt Hummel was happy. And Jesus Christ, why was the sun so fucking bright already?

Sebastian and Adam were smiling when Kurt and Chandler walked into the kitchen later that morning. Everything seemed okay until Chandler asked the one question they'd been all working on avoiding.

"Why don't you want to see your dad?"

Sebastian's eyes dropped from Kurt's face to the table, unable to look at Kurt. Adam stood and rested a hand on Chandler's shoulder. "Go do your homework, Kid." He said and sighed. "Come on, I'll help."

And that was that. No one answered or spoke on the subject. It was just a matter of words no one wanted to hear.

* * *

 

Kurt and Chandler walked into the cull later that day, happy and full from the breakfast and the tension had worn off from earlier. "Karofsky? Show Chandler around." Kurt said and David spun to look at the fox before nodding.

"Yes Sir." He said and Kurt looked up the stairs inside the building to see Hunter watching him from his office window.

"Yes, Honey. I came." He said calmly knowing full well the vampire could hear him. He watched Hunter smile and walk away from the window as Kurt climbed the steps to the room. He slid his hand over the heavy oak door and froze. He took a deep breath in before pushing it open.

"Kurt! Darling, sit down." Hunter said from his spot on the desk, motioning to the chair in front of him. The other chair was filled with none other than Kurt's father. Kurt sat down and slid a hand over his mouth, wishing suddenly that he was anywhere but there.

Kurt crossed his legs as he stared at Hunter. "Is there a point to this?" He asked behind the fingertips covering his lips.

"Your father has something to tell you. If you'd find it more... apt, for me to leave... Then I shall."

  
"No!" Kurt said quickly before slouching and shaking his head. "No, please stay." He said softer than before before glancing at his father. "Okay... You have my attention."

Burt seemed to sit there for a moment before nodding. "I have cancer, Kurt."

Kurt froze before glancing between his boyfriend and father. "I-What?!"

"I have cancer, and I feel as if you should know. I know you don't care for me. How could you? But... For your own health reasons you should know it runs in the family and... I have no one but you to leave my possessions and assets too in the will... So, is there anyone in your life? Would you want my wedding ring?"

Kurt just slowly stood up, hands out in a 'stop' motion. "Please- No more!" Kurt said quickly before turning and running out the door and down the steps.

He pushed through the black drapery into the club, finding a dark booth to pull his knees against his chest and cry into them. "N-No!" He wailed loudly. "NO!"

Just because he didn't LIKE his father, didn't mean he wanted him dead! He slid his fingers through his hair, tugging at it until he could feel the pain radiating from head to fingertips. He cried out in fear and muffled his cries into his knees.

"Kurt?" Burt whispered and Kurt looked up. "Kurt- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just blurted it like that. It's just... I never get to see you or talk to you... Not since you were a little kid. If it weren't for Hunter, I don't know what I would have done. I uhm- I heard you got married."

"He's gone." Kurt murmured. "Missing after a battle in Sanctuary." He looked away. "We are divorced anyway." He whispered and Burt sat down with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kiddo." The word sent shivers down Kurt's spine. Kiddo. Like all the times when he was little, feeling a hand wrap around his- No. Now wasn't the time to relive the memories of molestation. "For what it's worth... I know the feeling."

This shocked Kurt into speaking. "You don't know anything!" He spat at the table, keeping his head down. "I lost a friend!"

"I LOST A SON!" Burt shouted, outraged that Kurt would turn this around on him. "I did NOTHING to you and yet you still ran away!"

"MOLESTATION IS NOTHING NOW!? REALLY!?"

Burt's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and he shook his head. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You raped me Dad! You molested me! I WAS TEN!"

"Kurt... I was in a war from your ninth to twelth birthdays. I was never home..." Burt whispered, confused.

Kurt shook his head heavily. "N-No! You... You were at work! And you'd come home late at night and I remember! You started calling me Kiddo! You shoved me into my bed and-and-!"

"No, Kurt! Look..." Burt pulled out his wallet and with shaking hands showed him his veteran ID. "I wasn't there, Kurt. I-Is that why you ran away to live with the were's? I thought it was because your mother-"

"My mother what?"

"She... She was a were. I thought you were staying with family." Burt whispered. "I tried to see you but that Hunter guy forbade it. I tried every day for a year, and every month and when you were eighteen you sent me a letter to stop asking and-"

"My mother was a were?" Kurt whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure about the war story, he could remember as if it happened yesterday when he was molested. But... it was always at night and it was dark...

"Yes. You have the gene strand. But you're only half so... It was a 50/50 chance you'd turn. You didn't." Kurt was quiet and he slid a hand over his mouth. "Well uhm... If you want anything Hunter has my number. Please call Kurt. I want to know who you are."

Kurt was quiet as Burt stood and headed towards the curtains.  
"I'm your son, Burt."

Burt stopped as his hand grabbed the black cloth. "If you were... You'd call me Dad." And then he was gone.

* * *

 

  
**_WELCOME TO 434TH ANNUAL VAMPIRE GALA_ **   
_Held In Jefferson City, Missouri_   
_Culls and their called are invited for a show of the best and most illustrative arts and acts of the time._   
_We welcome you to our world._   
_Master of The City: Kathryn Moleil_   
_Mid-Mo Cull,_   
_Jefferson City_   


"Sounds snobby." Chandler said as he listened to Sebastian read the card. "Why are we the vampire's 'called'? Why can't we have a better name, like their second's?" He froze as he realized what he said. "Not like dinner! But like- Their security detail."

"Have you ever seen a fox do security detail?" Sebastian asked glancing into the backseat at Chandler. Kurt sighed, hands on the wheel, driving as Hunter slept in his coffin. If 'slept' was the correct term for a vampire's death.

Chandler must have shook his head because Sebastian turned around smiling as if he'd proven his point. "Are we sure this is the smartest thing? Driving 12 vampires and half a pack of wolves across the state on the most supernatural power line next to Halloween?"

"Yes. I am sure. No one expects our Master of the City to drive when he could fly. And it's only a few hours. Now hush and give me a donut."

* * *

 

This was a big event for most vampires and their counterpart were's. No humans ever really entered unless they were a food source or a Vampire's claimed. It was a simple ideal, really. It was a nice experience and something Kurt looked forward to for the past two years. Sebastian was supposed to drive but Kurt had screamed at him until he was given permission to drive the 150 miles there. Even if it was mainly one highway, Kurt needed something to get his mind off the fact his father was dying.

When they had arrived all the cars parked together, eight black explorers parked side by side, proclaiming that their cull wasn't hurt monetarily.

"How do we wake him up?" Chandler whispered, hand on the coffin.

"You don't. I do." Kurt said as he walked around the car and lifted the back hatch. He focused, blanking his mind and let Hunter come into him. "Morning sweety." He said as he felt the presence of his mind. "We're here. Time to wake up." He pushed him out with rapid blinking and he groaned. "It's like getting mind raped, he just kind of tugs at memories. Little bitch." Kurt murmured before knocking on the coffin. He heard a knock back and proceeded to unlatch and lift the lid. "Hey baby."

"You're not dressed."

"We're in the parking lot. Jesus! Can we get to the rooms first?"

"I suppose. The entrance would have been better-"

"If we were dressed like your little dolls? Shut up. Fix your hair." Kurt said before grabbing his bag. The were's worked on carrying the lesser vampire's coffins into the hotel the gala was held in. They checked into their rooms and immediately worked on getting ready.

Each cull had a look or trait that stood out from the rest. Theirs happened to be black and gold. Think demonic Cirque Du Soleil. Chandler and Kurt worked quickly, surprising considering the amount of time Kurt normally took and Chandler's unhelpful blindness. Chandler's face was painted white with thick black circles around his eyes and glued on gold eyelashes. His lips were painted black with a thin gold line down the middle.

Chandler smiled and turned to Kurt slowly. "I must look like a joker." He murmured.

"You look gorgeous."

"Not as beautiful as you, Kurt." Chandler spoke, eyes closed, imagining Kurt's thin frame. Kurts face was golden, glitter powder having been brushed lavishly on his face. His eyes were lined in a heavy gold as well as his lips. The only black he had were the black out contacts showing no hues beneath. "The most beautiful creature from hell..." Chandler whispered.

"You can't even see me... How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"You look absolutely sinful." Hunter spoke as he walked through the door into the room. He was wearing a full black outfit; including black denim jeans that looked painted on. The open silk shirt lay against his body but managed to look fluid as he walked. What was so eye catching however was the necklace coming to a close as a choker but had a small chain connecting to a piercing on Hunter's belly button.

"Talk about sinful... All I got were gold lame pants." Kurt murmured as he looked up at his lover.

  
"And you look great. Now let's give a good show?" He asked holding out a collar with a little black wolf hanging from the ring. Kurt laughed and slid his arm through Hunter's.

Chandler joined the were's as he pulled on his collar as Hunter and Kurt walked to the back of the line in the hallway. On the way Kurt could have sworn he saw David Karofsky whimper.

"What's up with him?" Kurt whispered.

"He bit two changelings without consent. Underage changelings."

"Ahh..." Kurt whispered as he eyes the cowering vampire. "What's his punishment?"

"Lock up for a month and a half starting after the new moon." When were's blood tasted it's best.

"I was going to ask as I hear he's in your care, would I be able to feed off your fox child, Mein Kind?"

"I-" Kurt wanted to say no, but it wasn't his decision. "Ask him."

Hunter nodded and watched Kurt. "Alright then, Kurt. Thought I'd ask you first. Hotel room tonight at ten?" He asked as he slid a hand to Kurt's ass, insinuating just what he wanted.

"Absolutely." Kurt said grinning up at him, completely forgetting the previous question.

* * *

 

"Introducing the Southern Missouri Cull, Master of the City: HUNTER CLARINGTON!"

The fox walked first on a leash followed closely by Sebastian and the pack and three black panthers in animal form. Finally, Kurt and Hunter walked in. Hunter bowed and took a seat on his black throne. Kurt moved to sit sideways on his lap, feet dangling over the arm.

Sebastian sat Chandler's leash in Kurt's hand. Kurt yanked and Chandler squeaked, moving to kneel at Hunter's feet. The crowd bowed at their feet.

Kurt held out his empty hand. "ARISE!" He called out and the crowd stood. Hunter was in the nominations of Vampire of the Nation. There were only a handful running and he had a large allegiance within the midwest states.

"Why is there a news crew here?"

"New idea."

"Huh?" Kurt whispered.

"Humans got curious."

"Ahh." Kurt leaned back comfortable. "My feet hurt."

Sebastian stepped forward to unzip the gold trimmed thigh high boots. He did it slowly, his hands sliding over his legs. Kurt knew it was just for show but it didn't feel like a friend unzipping his boots, it was more like a lover preparing for sex. It was intimate and sexy and...

"Fuck." Kurt murmured.

"What, Darling?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Before or after you fuck your wolf as well?"

"Hmph!" Kurt growled and slid his hand through Hunter's hair.

Sebastian was quiet as he rubbed Kurt's feet. "May the dance commence!"

All the underlings danced what Kurt could only guess was the foxtrot. "They look like they are from Anastasia."

"Where do you think they got the idea?"

"NO!"

"Yes." Hunter said and Sebastian coughed.

"You're done." Kurt said calmly as he thought about one of his favorite movie scenes of all time being about a vampire gala. "Chandler?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Put my boots back on"

"Yes, Kurt." Chandler crawled around the throne to work on the boots.

"May we have the Masters and their vices come to the floor for the Waltz?"

Kurt was lifted by Hunter, leaving Chandler scrambling to finish the zip of the boots frantically. Kurt dropped the leash as Hunter walked to the dance floor. He was placed down with his feet on Hunter's so the vampire could lead until Kurt had the steps down.

The music was haunting but beautiful as they all danced. Kurt learned the dance quick enough and they all began to move in sync. Kurt looked up at Hunter and the male smiled back. "Gorgeous, sinful, and delicious."

"As are you." Kurt whispered and they kissed, spinning slowly through the crowd. Suddenly the room stopped. "W-What? What's happening?"

"Mass bulletin." Hunter murmured as he listened to the words in his head.

"Oh." Kurt murmured.

Suddenly the dance continued but the frown on Hunter's face expressed anger. "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Before or after you kill someone?"

"...Sometime around the point your wolf sucks you off." Hunter said casually.

"I'm not fucking Sebastian, Hunter." Kurt said and grinned. "I'm not..."

"You want to. It's alright, I don't own you Kurt."

"You keep saying that, but you sound condescending at the thought."

"Well... You are already fucking your leopard and a fox sleeps in your bed, Kurt. A man has to wonder how many animals his lover will sleep with before he forgets about the boyfriend."

"It's JUST Adam. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Hunter whispered as the song ended.

* * *

 

Hunter slammed the door shut behind him as he walked into the room. Kurt looked up at him and his eyes seemed to hover for a moment on the expense of skin he'd been admiring the entire night. Hunter could feel the raised attention in the room and his eyes slid to Kurt.

"I heard the announcement."

Hunter froze. "Who told you?"

"A vampire from the St. Louis cull."

"Ahh..." He whispered as he moved towards the bed. "And?"

"And I think we should prepare. A new cull taking out Master Vampires? Hunter... I'm worried for you."

"Don't be. I'm going to win the Vampire of the Nation. I will have an elite group of guards at all times-"

"Stop!" Kurt said, covering his ears.

"What?"

"Just-J-" Kurt sighed and slumped forwards on the bed. "I don't want to think about it. I don't want to lose the one person who has no drama with me."

"I don't know the meaning of the word." Hunter teased as he moved to the bed, sliding a hand over Kurt's cheek. Kurt grabbed the chain, sliding his hand down the necklace to the piercing of his navel.

"Sure." The human teased before leaning forward and biting the ring. Hunter growled and grabbed Kurt's hands, moving to pin them on the bed.

"Watch what you do with those teeth! I've lived awhile and have done a lot of things, but you're the masochist here, not me."

"Ahhh... Bitchy little vampire tonight, aren't you?" Kurt said giddily, eyes watching Hunter before he closed his eyes and gave fake yawn. "You're boring me." Kurt said before Hunter pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"Shut up, bitch." He said and Kurt grinned, as if to ask 'is that all you got?' "

"Bitch? Really, Hunter? Come on, dig into that extensive vocabulary and-"

"You are a harlot and you will bow to my commands." Hunter glared, sliding a hand down around Kurt's neck, squeezing. Kurt moaned but the air was caught midway as he choked, sliding his free hand down to Hunter's wrist, his body writhing beneath the vampires.

"You happy now? You happy I'm mad? I want to spank my little bitch until his ass is beaten raw." Hunter growled and Kurt bit his lip, still focusing on breathing.

Hunter released his throat and Kurt gasped, cock straining in the gold pants. Hunter reached down and popped the button, releasing him and Kurt let out a howl.

"If I didn't have a nose, I'd think you were a wolf." He teased and Kurt moaned even louder, feeling Hunter's hand slide down over his body before moving away. Kurt watched the vampire stand, walking towards his bags on the desk. He stripped as he stood there. "I expect you to be naked by the time I get back to that bed."

"Yes sir." Kurt said pulling his own clothes off, being careful of the expensive shoes. Kurt's body was littered with hickey's, especially down his thighs and Hunter rose an eyebrow when he turned and noticed.

"I fed off your fox earlier. His mouth is too small for that treatment. Is that the work of your leopard?"

Kurt looked down at his legs, frowning as he tried to remember when it happened. "Yes... Adam did them two nights ago so you would know which part of my body he'd claimed."

"Then he's an idiot."

"What?"

"He's an idiot. Your face is the part that's worthwhile. Your lips..." Hunter drawled as he leaned down and slid his mouth against Kurt's. "are the most beautiful things in the world."

Hunter slid a hand down and grabbed the cock standing proudly at attention. Kurt gasped and closed his eyes, his teeth digging into his lower lip as Hunter's nails dug into his ass. "I can't fuck you when your legs are closed, Kurt."

At the words, the human spread his legs and wrapped them around the vampire's waist, rocking up against him, their erections grinding over and over.

"Kurt." Hunter growled. "You know-"

Once a vampire cums... that's it. He can't go again until he ate. "I know... I want-"

"No!"

"YES!" Kurt shouted and grabbed his jaw. Kurt wanted the orgasm bite, it could be deadly if not carefully implemented.

"Kurt-"

"It will get me the most amazing orgasm and you can cum twice. It's what I want Hunter. You'll give it to me if I want it and I do. So do it!" Hunter sighed and nodded before Kurt began rolling his hips hard against Hunter's, loving to watch the vampire writhe with need.

"K-Kurt!" He groaned.

"Yes, baby?"

"Ahh-AHH!"

"You gonna tie me up baby?" He growled, leaning up to bite at his cold skin. "You gonna tie me up as you fuck my ass and make me your bitch? Come on, you pussy! FUCK ME!" Kurt shouted and Hunter growled, shoving two fingers down Kurt's mouth and forcing him down to the bed as he choked him. Kurt coughed and tried to swallow around the fingers before biting and sucking at the phalanges in his mouth.

"I will if I have to. You going to be a good boy?"

Kurt growled, glaring up at him.

Hunter pulled back, unhooking the chain from his necklace and belly button before beginning to chain Kurt up to the bed. Tight.

"Ahh! HARDER!" Kurt cried out and Hunter yanked the chain making Kurt illicit a delicious squeal of surprise. "OH fuck fuck fuck!"

"Yes sir." Hunter consented before shoving his hard cock into Kurt's ass without any preparation whatsoever. Kurt screamed as his back arched off the bed, Hunter pushing him down and twisting him at an odd angle until Kurt was bucking helplessly in the air as Hunter pounded into him using barely any of his inhuman strength.

"Ohhh-!" Hunter groaned and Kurt growled.

"Not yet you selfish BASTARD!" Kurt shouted as Hunter dug nails into his side, still fucking him harder and harder.

"Now?" Hunter gasped. "Kurt I won't-"

"NOW!" Kurt screamed and Hunter pulled Kurt up more and dug his teeth into his cock, feeding from him as he orgasmed.

Kurt cried out, cuming immediately, the bite feeding his orgasm into an oblivious state as they both came hard, the pounding of blood rushed through their ears, heart rate speeding and they both moaned, Hunter drinking in the blood and cum down as Kurt cried out at the beautiful mix of orgasm creating pain and release.

When Hunter pulled away he was hard once more, dripping precum and Kurt was laying breathless on the bed, his cock bleeding and covered in slick cum.

"You sure you want me again?"

Kurt panted, watching him. "Mouth... Mouth. Need to-to taste you."

"Yes sir." Hunter said before crawling up. "I won't last as long, you know that."

"I know." Kurt whispered as he still worked on catching his breath. "Now." He said and Hunter nodded, darting forward, hips thrusting as he shoved his cock down Kurt's throat. Kurt spasmed and began the job on making his lovers night.

* * *

 

Kurt slipped into his house early the next morning after they drove home, the others having gone the night before. Kurt frowned as he walked into his room and realized Chandler wasn't alone in his bed.

No. Instead, he found Chandler in a puddle of blood, curled up to none other than David Karofsky.

"Really? On my new sheets?" He asked, eyes already narrowing as the oncoming storm of Early Morning Kurt arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Sebastian and Adam! Also someone is getting laid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 17) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING! Foot porn!

Sebastian stared at Adam tied up on the bed. The leopard was left defenseless as the wolf watched him as if he was prey. This close to the full moon, it's very well possible what was fueling their passion. "Are you just going to stare or are you going to take me?" Adam asked, grinning. He normally wasn't so vicious but within the three days around the full moon, Adam got a little snippy. Like... Sexy snippy.

"Adam, you're just going to have to be a good little pussy cat and take whatever I give you. WHENEVER I choose to give it to you. You're tied up, and that means you're mine."  
Adam blinked, his eyes widening before he bowed his head in acceptance.

"Yes sir." Adam whimpered, his breath catching as he watched Sebastian crawl towards the bed. Sebastian smirked as he slid his nose along Adam's foot, teeth sinking into his heel and tugging until Adam's legs fell straight. Sebastian growled and felt himself swell slightly as he moved up to rub his cock over his foot, toes curling around the length.

"Think you can get me off like this?" Sebastian growled thrusting against the toes. "Ohhh, I bet you can. Look at those kitty toes, curling around me. I bet you want to suck my cock after it's been rubbing against your dirty pussy feet."

Adam whimpered holding back a laugh. "Is this supposed to turn me on or make me laugh, because frankly I have no idea," he managed to get out before a guffaw and Sebastian growled.

"I'll muzzle you, bitch. Shut your mouth!" Adam did so immediately and Sebastian grabbed his jaw, looking him in the eyes. "Now... Are you going to be a good little sex kitten?" Adam nodded frantically and Sebastian eyed him carefully. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH YOU GREEDY BITCH!" Sebastian shouted and Adam whined, opening his mouth. Sebastian crept up and slid the head of his now-bulging cock past his lips.

"Good boy... Now lick and suck slowly." Sebastian growled and Adam whined but did as he was told. His mouth wrapped tight around him and Sebastian fucked the tight warmth of the wet cavern. Over and over Sebastian thrusted, teasing Adam by letting his hands graze his lower abs and thighs once in awhile when he'd pull out of his mouth.

Suddenly Sebastian stopped, leaving Adam a whining mess on the bed, cock hard and aching. "Shhh..." Sebastian said before his ears perked up. It was just Kurt and Chandler fighting in the next room, so he glanced at Adam, smirked and then slid the leopards cock into his tight ass with no warning. Both men's screams covered the shouts of their roommates.

* * *

 

"You can't do this to me!" Chandler screamed, padding around the kitchen, searching blindly for the knives that Kurt had hid from him. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't cook!"

"You're BLIND! And you want to use a butcher knife! And a stove!"

"I'm a were! Do you understand what that means? I can hear and smell and feel everything I need to! Like how you smell like stale cum from yesterday with Hunter. Have you changed your underwear since? Or how Adam and Sebastian are fucking each other's brains out! Really! I think I'll be fine cutting up a roast and cooking! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!"

Kurt growled and glared at the male in front of him. "But Chandler-"

"NO! No, you will NOT bring this whole thing down on my because I'm blind, Kurt!" He shouted. "Ever since the David thing you've treated me like I'm some insolent kid, and I'm not! I chose to bring him here, I chose to let him feed and I chose to feel him slide his thick cock between my thighs and push so deep into m-"

"Stop!" Kurt cried out, grabbing his hair. "I do NOT need to hear this!"

"Why? Because I'm a child? Or because you didn't pop my cherry? You're not my dad, Kurt. It's my choice who I fuck. I wanted it to be you, but clearly the only way to snap you out of your delusionary state is to fuck someone else!"

"Chandler, you are a chil-"

"No. I'm not! Did you realize how fast I learned were code? I've passed all my level 11's! I'm graduating school in the next few months, I'm SMART! I'm more mature than everyone my age, I've grown up. I'm not a kid Kurt and you're going to miss out on me!"

Kurt bit his lip as he stared at Chandler. He was in a losing battle because Chandler was right. He was growing up. Fast.

"Chandler... Please, just..."

"Chandler please this! Chandler please that! Can't you just look at me and see someone you could possibly be with? I want you Kurt, just you for the rest of my life! I'm okay with you seeing Hunter and Adam and hell, maybe even Sebastian one day. Just be with me?"

"I-I can't. I can't Chandler. It just... it's wrong."

Chandler nodded and looked down. "Then the least you could do is show me where the knives are so I can cook dinner." Kurt pulled out the drawer and put the knife in his hand.

"Here. I'm going out. You're only cooking for three tonight."

"Pansy." Chandler whispered and felt his way around the kitchen once more.

* * *

 

Sebastian limped into the kitchen, body still rapidly healing from the rough sex. His eyes set upon Chandler, sitting at the dinner table just poking the roast, a band aid on each finger on his right hand. "What did you do?"

"I cooked."

"I see that."

"I got blood on the roast."

"I smell that."

"Kurt was right..." He whispered

"About?" Sebastian asked, sitting down and filling his plate.

"Sometimes, when you're disabled, it doesn't matter if you're a were. There's just things you can't do."

"And you can't cook? Tastes fine to me." Sebastian said, chewing. Chandler rubbed a hand over his eyes, before dropping the hand all together.

"He'll never love me the way I want him to."

"Kurt..." Sebastian groaned, dropping his head a bit. "Kurt sees things in a different way than we do." Sebastian twirled a fork as he thought. "He's smart, very smart. And he even treats me like a child sometimes. The thing you have to remember is, the more you act like an adult, the more he sees you as one."

Chandler nodded slowly. "I don't know what to say... or do! I don't have a real job or money or-"

"Woah, hey! Slow down! How about this? I'll take you out to dinner. I'll treat you like you should treat Kurt. That way, he sees a side of you he hasn't yet. Maybe he'll get his ass out of the house more!" Sebastian grinned and covered Chandler's small hand with his own, larger one. "Chandler, will you go on a date with me?"

The blond fox blushed before nodding enthusiastically.

"We'll start there. Stop nodding like a rabbit on crack." Chandler stopped immediately and instead turned his hand to squeeze the wolves.

"Thank you, I'd love to go on a date with you, Mr. Smythe."

"Perfect." The wolf grinned, eyes glinting.

* * *

 

"So... Since I can't see... How do I pull out the chair?" Chandler asked as he and Sebastian walked into the diner.

"He is a good guy. He'll lead you to your chair. Pull it out for him then feel to the next chair." Sebastian said doing just that for the fox. "Thank you," Sebastian added as they sat down.

"Order for him, you and I both know what he eats. Get him a chef salad, extra spinach and light ranch on the side, then ask for ginger ale soda." Chandler nodded and smiled as he heard the waitress.

"I'd like a double cheeseburger and Sebastian here would like a steak, medium rare and we'll both have strawberry and banana shakes." Sebastian sat back, amazed as Chandler ordered his favorite meal.

"Well done."

"I know what my family likes."

"I can see that." Sebastian said softly. "Now, during your dinner, do your best to act responsible and adult like. Don't talk about how much you want him or fight about why he's with others and not you. It's not the way to his heart. Talk about movies and music." Sebastian said accepting the shakes when they came to the table. "Don't talk about school work or anything that will remind him of how old you are."

Chandler kept nodding, paying close attention. "And when the bill comes, you pay it. Take it from him."

"I don't have money."

Sebastian stuffed cash into his hand. "It should cover the food plus the tip." Sebastian smiled as their food came out. "Think you can handle that?"

Chandler nodded fervently earning a pointed glare from Sebastian. "Good, because there is one last step. And stop nodding or you'll feel a werewolf's wrath on a full moon."

_Eep!_

* * *

 

Chandler moaned as Sebastian pushed him against the front door. Chandler grabbed the wolf's ass, tugging him closer and Sebastian howled lightly into his ear. The last step of Chandler's 'date training' was supposed to just be a kiss, but once again the full moon had its way. Sebastian had taken what was supposed to be the perfect moment to pick the blind boy up and carry him inside, kicking doors shut behind him.

Chandler growled impatiently as their lips meshed, collided and ran rampant on each others. They pulled and squeezed at the limbs of their bodies. Sebastian threw Chandler up against a wall, his teeth sliding down to graze at his collar bone. The fox let out a breathy gasp as he started pulling at their clothes, stripping them piece by piece and pushing the wolf down onto the bed.

"Does Kurt top or bottom?" He growled and Sebastian blinked up at the fidgeting fox, watching his bravery break piece by piece until he was shivering nervously.

Sebastian looked him up and down. "Depends."

"On what?" Chandler asked wide eyed, worried about how this was supposed to happen. How was he supposed to know who used lube on what part and- Ugh! This was confusing for the boy but Sebastian was quick to grab Chandler by the back of his head and pull him down into a hard kiss. Chandler suddenly relaxed, moaning against the pouty lips.

"He'll top you unless you are the one being forceful. He likes being a masochist." Sebastian hummed and thrusted his hips up against Chandlers. "Strip him. Not to fast and not to slow." Chandler frowned at Sebastian's directions but the wolf smiled. "Just be confident."

"Right. Confident."

"And since I'm not Kurt... Please go faster!" Sebastian whined, his aching erection pressed tight to his jeans. Chandler nodded, pulling the zip down and he crawled to the lower end of the bed so he could yank the stubborn clothes off his legs. His hands felt upward on the legs to reveal there was no underwear and he gasped.

"Just makes things slow. Now suck me." Chandler let out a soft breath, grabbing hold of the cock and giving it a soft squeeze, lowering his face. The penis initially was supposed to go in his mouth but a misdirected erection ended up slapping him in the face between his eye and nose. Chandler blinked frantically but Sebastian moaned. "I-It's okay. Keep going."

"Why are you so God Damned well endowed?!"

"Blessing and a curse really." Sebastian murmured as his teeth dug into his lower lip.

"Great. I'm going to seem puny."

"You're seventeen. You still have a year or so to grow." Sebastian said and grinned wickedly. "Here, let me see you."

Chandler started to take off his own pants, his own smaller erection popping out. "Oh." Sebastian hummed appreciatively. "Let me tell you something my mother told me when I was younger."

"Really? We're about to have sex and you bring up your mother?!"

"She was a foxy lady! Shut up. Now, she said that it didn't matter if you could hit the bottom of a tuna can as long as you hit all the sides, and your width makes up for the length baby."

"I can hit the bottom of a tuna can!" Chandler gasped out, feeling his own cock. Sebastian laughed sitting up so he could wrap his arms around the fox and pulling him down with him.

"That you can, pretty boy. That you can. Now grab the lube so I can fuck the hell out of you."

"Jesus... My ass is going to hurt after this isn't it?"

"Yes, it just means we're doing it right." Sebastian said against his neck, biting it playfully.

* * *

 

The next morning Chandler whimpered as he crawled out of bed, smelling food cooking. He put on a pair of lounge pants and limped his way into the kitchen, much the way a wolf had done the day before. "Fucking God damned ass should die in hell!" He mumbled and Sebastian laughed from the kitchen.

"Get your cute ass in here!"

"It's not so cute today!" Chandler shouted as he whimpered, waddling in so Sebastian could hold him close.

"If it helps, mine doesn't feel great either." Sebastian commented against his ear. Kurt looked up from the table to watch them, confused.

"What?"

Adam smiled silently as he sat across from him. "You can not honestly tell me you didn't hear the Daddy screams last night!? You're not a were but they weren't exactly being discrete!"

"I just thought Sebastian was having a nightmare." Kurt said, before looking back down at his newspaper. Adam smirked and Sebastian flushed, looking down at Chandler who was smiling.

"Now be a good boy and get me some food." Chandler growled.

"Yes, Daddy." Sebastian whispered, going to get his new lover a plate.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 18) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires

 

 

 

_"Daddy! Please!" Sebastian moaned and Chandler just blinked. How was he supposed to take that? Sebastian was older than him by enough years that Chandler should have been the one screaming obscenities as such._

_"Daddy! Fuck me!" Chandler blinked quickly and shifted his already in-pain ass to slowly lift Sebastian's legs. He slid his cock into position and slammed home through the wolf's tight ring of muscles._

_"DADDY!"_

* * *

 

Chandler blinked awake from his memory, he rubbed his forehead and sighed. He looked up towards Kurt and gave a soft, energetic smile. "Hey baby."

Kurt blinked back at him. "Hey, Chandler." Kurt stifled out and moved to cuddle into the young boy. "Don't move. Too warm."

"Kurt… Kurt you have to wake up."

"B-But why?"

"Because you said yes."

"Yes? Wha—Oh. I did didn't I?"

Chandler smiled and nodded, bouncing happily on the bed.

* * *

 

_"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Will you go on a date with me?"_

_Kurt looked up at the boy before glancing over at Sebastian and Adam curled up on the couch. He sighed as he felt their scrutinizing glares. "Yes Chandler. I'll go on a date with you. But no sex!"_

_"I'll take what I can get!" Chandler said happily, grabbing his cheek and leaning over, kissing it softly and then padded his way, achingly, into the arms of Sebastian and Adam._

_"Am I missing out on something?" Kurt asked, watching them._

_"Yes. Everything." Adam said as he kissed Chandler on the lips and pulled him down onto his and Sebastian's laps._

* * *

Chandler smiled as he tugged the covers off Kurt. "You need to get washed up, dressed and out the door or we will be late."

"How can we be late? Aren't we just Christmas shopping?"

"Just because you said no sex doesn't mean I didn't get a reservation for lunch. It's still a date and you still have to get off your ass!" Chandler growled.

Kurt growled and threw up his hands. "Damn fucking animals demanding I be places!" He grumbled and walked into his shower, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He froze as he pulled back the curtains and screamed at the dead body laying against the side.

"WHO LET HUNTER INTO MY SHOWER?!"

Chandler and Sebastian both started laughing and poked their heads into the shower. Sebastian walked in and lifted the stone cold vampire. "At least it's not his leftovers like last time."

Kurt gagged at the memory before turning on the hot water. "Fucking vampires. Fucking dogs."

"YOU LOVE US!" Chandler sing-songed as he padded out of the room.

Kurt came out to see Sebastian sliding a scarf around Chandler's neck. "Now that you're butt buddies, you dress each other too?"

"No. Now that he's blind and would like to look nice for YOUR date, I'm helping him." Sebastian voice came out dark, angry as if Kurt's mere presence was setting him off.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You— Nevermind." Sebastian said, kissing Chandler softly. "I'll see you tonight."

"O-Okay." Chandler said before catching him once again and bringing him down into a kiss. Sebastian moaned and pulled the younger into his chest.

"Have a good birthday." Sebastian whispered against his lips, barely audible to even the fox's ears meaning Kurt had no chance of having heard it.

"Thank you." Chandler whispered and smacked the wolf's ass. "Bye."

Chandler moved to feel the soft cloth around his neck. He'd been told it was silk and polyester layers with small wolf prints. He smiled as he let it slide through his fingers. "So… Why is he mad at me?" Kurt asked and Chandler spun to face his general direction. "That's for me to know and you to possibly figure out."

Kurt humphed and crossed his arms as he stared at his closet, getting dressed.

* * *

 

"What do you think Sebastian will buy us?" Chandler asked, walking through the store with Kurt.

"Porn." They both said together, and laughed. Chandler walked through the store, hand on the cart as Kurt asked him what he wanted to buy everyone for the holiday. They laughed and had a good time, buying things for everyone in the household and extended family members.

"So have you decided what classes you're going to take at college?"

"Gen ed's but… I was thinking I could go into psychology. So I can be like you." Kurt stopped the cart and frowned.

"Chandler." Kurt spoke and slid his hand into the foxes. "Don't choose your life based on mine, Sweety."

"But… You are my life." Chandler said and Kurt just smiled, his eyes on the blond.

"Really Chandler, that means a lot to me." Kurt said and kissed the corner of his lips. Chandler froze, standing still as Kurt walked on through the aisle talking to himself about presents. Chandler opened his mouth, bringing his hand up to touch the warm spot where he was just kissed.

"Happy birthday to me." He whispered.

* * *

 

The date went fantastically, Chandler pulled out Kurt's seat and he ordered as Sebastian had instructed. They talked about light subjects, such as books Chandler was reading and other fields he could go into, despite Sebastian having told him not to. It was fun, and the gentle brush of Kurt's hand over his above the table was enough to tell the fox he was doing just fine.

When they went home, dragging bags of presents with them, Chandler stopped him from entering. "Can we end the date with a kiss?"

Kurt frowned once more looking at the boy. "Can— Is this something Sebastian taught you to do?"

"Why?"

"Because you sounded just like him for a minute."

"Yes. It is. But it doesn't mean I don't want a kiss."

Kurt smiled, setting down his own bags and walking to Chandler. He slid his arms around his waist and their heights were nearly the same. It was nice that when Kurt leaned in, Chandler could feel his breath, telling him how to move to create the perfect kiss, lips sliding against the others, hands pulling each other close. When Kurt pulled away he smiled. "Thank you for the perfect date."

"Y-You're welcome." Chandler said honestly, grinning as he reached down to search for his bags.

* * *

 

"No sex?" Sebastian asked Chandler as they sat on the couch, letting Kurt wrap presents upstairs.

"No sex. Did you get his present for me?"

"Of course I did. It's under the tree." Chandler smiled and leaned into Sebastian's warmth.

"Hmmm… You smell nice." Sebastian noticed and sniffed his hair. "What is that?"

"Hunter's cologne. He let me borrow it last night." Sebastian smiled and nodded, kissing the top of his head.

"Let's go make dinner." Chandler nodded and took his hand.

Adam knocked on Kurt's door and tilted his head when he walked in. "Wrapping Christmas presents or…?"

"What else would I be wrapping?" Adam was quiet as he walked behind Kurt, moving to sit down and pull Kurt into his chest. He pressed soft kisses against his shoulder as he thought about how to phrase the topic.

"Bloody hell." Adam whispered under his breath. "You really can be quite thick, can't you?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked, turning.

"It's our foxes birthday today." Adam said and sighed. "Don't worry, he knows you don't know. But… maybe you should be the one to get the cake out of the fridge?" Kurt frowned, looking down.

"Oh God… Sebastian and… Oh." Kurt groaned, throwing his forehead into the palm of his hand. "I truly am thick."

"Yes. Yes you are." Adam said and smiled. "If it helps, I bought him a new phone with sound features and braille letters. If you wanted to maybe buy him phone minutes really quick… I'm sure he'd accept that."

Kurt sighed and nodded, kissing Adam's cheek. "Thank you for being so goddamned perfect."

Adam huffed out a laugh and nodded. "Just wait until you see what Sebastian got him. It puts us to shame."

* * *

 

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Foxy-Foxy-Chandler, happy birthday to you!" They all laughed and Kurt set out the cake on the table lighting it.

"Can you—"

Chandler raised a hand to tell Kurt to shut up as he focused on where the heat was coming from. He took a deep breath and blew, Sebastian secretly helping as he put out one he'd missed. They clapped and Hunter walked in, looking confused.

"Woah. I didn't get a present—"

"It's fine, Hunter I didn't—"

"That can't be in the house just yet." Hunter finished and grinned.

"I-I can't drive—"

"It's not a car!" Hunter said moving to ruffle his hair. "I'm not that insane." He leaned down and whispered something into Chandler's ear that made him blush.

"Where would we put it?"

"Where would you like it? I feel like that's a discussion between all of you guys who live here."

"Right…" Chandler whispered and then smiled, chewing on his lip. Adam finally deciphered the whispering. "YOU ARE NOT BRINGING A SEX SWING INTO MY HOUSE!"

"BUT ADAM!" Chandler whined and everyone broke out laughing at Adam's strangled facial expression.

"Fine. But it will be inside Kurt's bedroom."

"Deal! And you don't get to use it!" Kurt teased as he sat back.

Everyone coughed up presents to Chandler, ending with Sebastian's reveal of a college-experience kit. It included a bus pass, an unlimited food pass card for his college lunch room and a full braille key set laptop. "Wow… This is…."

"Amazing." Kurt summed up, suddenly feeling horrible.

"It is. Which is why I used your credit card to buy the lunch pass and bus pass." Kurt smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to the wolf before looking back at Chandler, who was already hopping out of his seat to hug Sebastian tight around the waist.

"My son's not a total dick after all!" Chandler cheered, making Hunter gain a confused look glistening over his face.

"Son?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Sebastian has a daddy kink for Chandler." Kurt said in a monotone voice, clearing up the dishes.

"W-Why can't you have a daddy kink for me?" Hunter asked Kurt, following him.

"You already whip me and tie me up. Do you really need me to remind you how old you are on top of that, Geezer?" Kurt asked and glanced over his shoulder at the vampire who was already licking his lips.

* * *

 

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Chandler shouted as the household walked into the cull, passing out presents to the vampires. Some were silly, some meant something deeper. Chandler whispered to Hunter who nodded and walked off with him in a different direction.

"Where are they going?" Kurt asked and Sebastian and Adam slid arms around the human.

"You don't want to know. Keep walking." The leopard said, leading him to their friends.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hunter asked and Chandler nodded, holding the wrapped present in his hands as he looked at the chained coffin.

"Yes. I am. He took my virginity."

"And since he's been punished to the ultimate death… I'll let you do the honours."

"Thank you." Chandler said, unwrapping the present calmly but his fingers shaking gave his fear away.

"Relax, he's been starved for weeks. He can't hurt you." Hunter said as he unlocked the coffin and slowly slid the lid off.

Chandler and Hunter looked into the coffin to see a 'dead' vampire but… still alive. Like freshly fed. Hunter closed the lid immediately and chained it up. "W-Why does he look like he fed recently?"

"He has." Hunter said and Chandler sniffed the coffin.

"It smells like—"

"I know." Hunter said as he snapped the lock into place. Chandler rested the unwrapped stake on top of the coffin, his name engraved into it.

**Blaine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's Back In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 18) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires

Chandler frowned sadly as he and Hunter stood in the hallway. "It's Christmas..."

"And Blaine's back."

"Trying not to think about it." He whispered as he stared in the vampire's direction. "How do we tell Kurt? He's mourned already and it's Blaine and why is he feeding that damn vampire and-"

"Chandler."

"Yes?" The blond inquired.

"I'll worry about it. Not you." Hunter said ruffling Chandler's hair. "Now go do your Christmas thing while I take care of this."

"Are... What ARE you going to do?"

"Find out our hole in the security. Do you need help back to the circle?"

Chandler shook his head and walked off, frowning.

* * *

 

"I told you he'd get us porn." Kurt laughed as they all opened presents. Chandler smiled at the books in his hands. He ran his fingers over the title. A Sexy Tale About A Boy And His Daddy. In braille. Sebastian found him porn in Braille. He grinned and stood, making his way through the amount of vampires to sit in Sebastian's lap. He slid the spine of his book down Sebastian's chest. "So tell your Daddy just what you need."

Sebastian took a soft breath and watched Chandler as he grabbed his hips. "You know we're in a room full of vampires right?"

"You're just embarrassed that they all know you scream Daddy when you fuck me." Chandler grinned. "And when I fuck you."

Sebastian blanked completely for a second. "Oh... And now they know I bottom. I'm vamp bait."

Chandler smiled happily and kissed him hard on the lips. "And fox bait." Chandler spoke in a chipper voice as he slid his hand over his cheek.

"I'm not good bait. I'm just one partial viewpoint in your little horny mind." He said and Chandler smiled, sliding his finger down his nose and then over his lips.

"You're a big part of all of that." He said and then slid his hands down. "Nearly fifty percent with Kurt and then there's a tiny part that may be Adam." Adam froze in his spot across the room. Sebastian snorted and slid forward to kiss Chandler, effectively shutting him up.

Kurt clapped and then started to slide more presents around. Everyone was wonderful in what they bought and even Chandler's presents seemed well thought out, braille books and music. He even received an iPod from Hunter who he wasn't expecting anything from.

"Thanks everyone." Chandler said, waving and Kurt mimicked the sentence as they all prepared to leave. Suddenly Chandler remembered what he meant to tell Sebastian before they got in the car. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh? About?" Chandler grabbed the questioning wolf's arm and pulled him to a separate corridor.

"Blaine is back. Blaine is back and he's been feeding Dave." Sebastian was silent for a moment before nodding again.

"I know he is."

"You know he is? What-HOW!?"

"...I'm the one who has snuck him in." Sebastian whispered.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"You have to trust us Chandler! You have to trust us to know we're doing the right thing." Sebastian insisted but Chandler just frowned in his direction. "You have to trust us." He repeated and Chandler just opened his mouth and let out a soft whine.

"I can't trust you if you don't explain."

"You can trust me baby."

"How?"

"...There is an enemy cull coming and David is one of their best fighters. We have to keep him alive. We're sneaking him out tonight."

"And Blaine's not dead."

"He was kidnapped but no. He's in town."

"Where's he stay-Oh. That's why you've been staying at our place."

Sebastian nodded quietly and hugged Chandler. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We were just afraid you'd tell Kurt and when I talked to Hunter he wouldn't listen to reason. This is a bad guy Chandler, him and his entire cull are coming and... there will be a war. And it will not be easy or clean. People are going to die, Chandler."

"It's Christmas, Seb. We just need to be a family for a day... Then I'm telling Kurt."

"I'm going to stop you."

"No, you won't. Tonight you and Adam will be animals. I have a choice to turn and I won't be making it. I am telling Kurt."

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Well played." He said shrugging and walking away.

* * *

 

Chandler stood and watched as Kurt helped Sebastian and Adam prepare. He waited and waited before Adam walked to him with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He murmured and clenched his fists. "I'm not changing tonight. I'm staying with Kurt."

"I know... And I know why. But you have to understand what he's doing is going to help all of us." Chandler frowned and looked toward the leopard.

"You smell really good." He whispered and Adam smiled, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"So do you."

Chandler moaned and they could hear Sebastian hit a wall. "GUYS! I CAN SMELL THE SEX FROM HERE!" He shouted and Chandler smiled a little bit.

"You smell... Like..." Adam stopped Chandler with a hard kiss and then rolled his hips up to meet Chandlers excitedly. "Ohhhh!"

Sebastian growled from the doorway. "We have MAYBE an hour, you realize this?"

"Then I'd grab Kurt about NOW." Adam growled. Kurt squeaked as Sebastian pulled him to the kitchen.

"There. Kurt." Sebastian growled and Chandler smiled. "Whose room?"

"Mine. We have the swing set up." Kurt said with only a tiny bit of fright in his voice. Sebastian smirked and then stormed towards the room stripping and leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. The others followed suit and once in the room things changed. Kurt froze as he realized what he was about to do.

"Seb-"

"Don't think about it Kurt. It's not like it's the first time anyway."

"What?!" Kurt asked, assured he and Sebastian had never... EVER...

Chandler growled and pounced on Kurt, throwing him to the bed, kissing him hard as he rutted up against his stomach. "Shut up. Need you... mmm... cooperative!"

Kurt moaned and slid his hands down Chandler's waist. "Okay." He conceded and Sebastian grinned as he pulled the fox off of Kurt.

"Come here you horny little bitch." He grunted and Sebastian opened the swings tarp and Sebastian threw him on it. "Tie up his hands." He growled as he tied his feet to the raised bar forcing Chandler's legs to spread wide.

Chandler was fully opened to the men and Kurt grinned. "I get to fuck his ass."

"I call his pretty little mouth." Adam moaned, his hand already stroking his cock.

Sebastian pulled Kurt flush against his chest and slid a hand lower to Kurt's cock, stroking it quick. His rough palm sliding over the sensitive cock made Kurt's knees go weak. "And I'll be fucking you." Sebastian growled into the human's ear.

Kurt froze and felt the long, hard cock pushing at the crease of his ass and he moaned. "Y-Yes sir." He said obediently and sucked two of his own fingers into his mouth. He popped them out and shoved them ruthlessly into Chandler's ass. The boy screamed around Adam's cock which was fully shoved down his throat as he rested in the swing.

"Seb... I can't take you with no prep." Kurt murmured as he fucked Chandler's ass with his fingers, stretching him.

"I think you can." Sebastian grunted and slid his hands over Kurt's back, rubbing at the soft skin as he bucked against his ass cheeks. "Babe we don't have a lot of time. You need to get in your boy."

Kurt nodded and spread Chandler's ass to show his puckered little hole and Sebastian held Kurt's cock, guiding it to his ass.

Kurt used what little leverage he had to push in an inch and Adam moaned. "NO BITING!" He commanded and Chandler's body twitched as he felt a hard hand slap onto his back.

"I'm going to start the swing. Ready?" Kurt asked and Adam nodded, his eyes closed, hands braced on the metal bars. Kurt slid the swing forward and then let it drop back, impaling Chandler's ass with his cock making them both moan.

Sebastian had dropped to his knees, his own fingers working at Kurt's ass, kneading it excitedly as his nose sniffed and nuzzled against his too-often-abused hole. He bit softly at the skin, his thin tongue darting out to lick it. Kurt moaned louder, his cock fucking into Chandler's swinging body as a tongue slid inside him, fucking his ass from behind.

"Ohhh!" Kurt moaned, Adam reciprocating the noise as well as Chandler sucked his cock in and out of his mouth. A few minutes pass in the same rhythm, tongue, cock, mouth, tongue, cock, mouth, until Kurt was screaming with need. "SEBASTIAN!" He felt strong hands grab his calves and lift them, carrying Kurt with an inhuman strength.

Kurt was floating, only being held up by a cock in Chandler's ass, and two hands on his calves, then suddenly... "AHHH FUCKFUCKFUCK BIG WHY TOO OH GOD SEBASTIAN!" Kurt screamed and Sebastian found his prostate, making his words become unintelligent and just guttural noises.

All their breaths became one, moans and gasps seeming to fill the air. Over and over Chandler rocked back and forth and Sebastian pounded into Kurt's ass. Adam however was the first to pull back, grabbing Chandler's hair and spurting hot cum in the blonds face. Chandler gasped and blinked, the substance dripping from his eyelids and nose, a bit staining his lips.

Adam smiled and with his new camera Kurt had bought him snapped a picture of the scene. Kurt grabbed Chandler's ass, forcing the swing to continue rocking and he was the second to cum, falling on top of the boy, cock still in place. Sebastian stepped forward and slid his cock into Chandler's ass, stretching him wider since Kurt's cock was still plugged, keeping his splurge of cum within the boy. Sebastian worked himself in making Chandler cry out in a lustful haze of pain.

"AHH!" He said over and over through pants until Sebastian did three slow rocks and came hard into him. He pulled out, Kurt's cock slipping out and they all fell to the floor, the swing rocking absently as they all laid feeling abused.

"Chandler?" Adam whispered and the blonde blinked up at the leopard.

Adam slowly crawled to him and slid his mouth down over the unspilt cock and balls and inside of ten seconds Chandler had cum down the leopards throat.

Chandler shook in Kurt's arms, his body spent. Sebastian smiled and winked at Adam as they both slowly stood. Chandler had been efficiently fucked into silence. He couldn't talk even if he wanted to.

**Chandler glared out the window as he watched the weres run to the forest. He stayed curled up on the couch only just before realizing what Sebastian and Adam had done. They ruined his voice on purpose, anything he said would just hurt Kurt and his own vocal chords. He knew if it mattered that much to his family... he'd keep their secret. He didn't know for how long, but he'd keep it for at least tonight.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle in the sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Guidelines:
> 
> Kurt Hummel (Human, 24) - Tutor and Were-Counselor  
> Chandler Kiehl (WereFox, 18) - Student  
> Blaine Anderson (WerePanther, 23) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Second in command of the panthers.  
> Adam Crawford (WereLeopard, 28) - Teacher at Helias Were Academy, Nimir Raj (King) of the leopards.  
> Sebastian Smythe (WereWolf, 25) - Athletic Director of WereSanctuary, Changeling Social Worker  
> Hunter Clarington (Vampire, 170/21) - Vampire King Of The City, Spokesperson For Weres and Vampires

Suddenly Chandler heard the warning bells ring and frowned. "Stay." He commanded, his throat aching over the word but he pointed to the couch while looking at Kurt. Kurt blinked and nodded vigorously.

"Like I'd go out there during a full moon! You're out of your fucking fox mind!" Kurt snorted, sitting his sore ass on the couch and groaning.

Chandler ran out and towards the vampire tower, Kurt watching from the window. Chandler skampered around animals having lost their memories of their human life. Not many lose that, but some couldn't remember anything until after the full moon. It was like a birth defect but it could be dangerous to others if weres only had morals of an animal.

Chandler transformed to fox form to avoid growls of hunger and ran through bushes and trees until he got to the tower, looking up. "WHAT'S HAPPENED!?"

"The bears! They've come down from the forest!" A vampire shouted to the fox.

"I'll go warn the cull." Chandler said and then pounced off, running through streets until he was out of the sanctuary. He darted through alleyways and through dank streets until he reached the cull, scratching at the doors until one opened. "—The bear!" Sebastian growled and behind him leapt a black panther, chasing down the street. Sebastian bit Chandler by the scruff of his neck and dragged him inside before racing out toward the sanctuary.

Kurt heard growls and attacks and another siren blare, his eyes widened and he panicked. He took sharp breaths inward and then clutched the window sill, staring out at the scene. Nothing, no one was on the street but a few running medics. He gasped, eyes wide as he saw what they were carrying.

Kurt didn't know what had happened but when he saw the med team carrying a wounded timber wolf he was already jumping out of his seat and down to the walkway.

He hadn't made it across the street before he was shoved to the ground by a mass of black fur and he blacked out from pain.

Kurt blinked awake at bright lights, groaning as his eyes tried to focus on the room he was in. He saw lights and white curtains and he groaned. He tilted his head and saw the IV dripping into his arm. Anti-VK. AntiVervaineKetomine. Were-Marijuana. He frowned, hazily blinking as he realized he could smell. He could smell everything and it was exploding into colors behind his eyes. He gasped and his fingers clenched, realizing what happened. "Oh…" He whispered and then smelled…. Blaine?

His eyes flickered over to see the panther pacing. Suddenly Blaine froze and turned to look at Kurt, his mouth opened in fear and horror. "I-I am so sorry."

' _Oh great. Instead of changing to a wolf… I am a goddamned panther._ ' "Fuck."

**End Of This Is Our Story**

**Author's Note:**

> All of this story is also published on Tumblr under the name of KurtbastianJust. There are MULTIPLE images that go with this story that can be found under the 'fic: tios' and 'fic tios' tag on Tumblr.


End file.
